


So Close, but Not Close Enough

by voltester



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda canon compliant, ichiro just being a smooth hecker, idk this was kinda indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltester/pseuds/voltester
Summary: Izumi and Ichiro were about to go out for drinks, as per usual. But Ichiro has a "surprise" for her...If it's a prank, she swears to everything that she will deck him.A3 Rarepair Week Day 6: Whispering
Relationships: Makita Ichirou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	So Close, but Not Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, haha,,, this was kind of an indulgent drabble for me to write lol  
> I never wrote a3 before, and I thought that the rarepair week was a good opportunity to try to write for it  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy my whispering/screaming entry for a3rarepair week!!

“Alright, good work everyone! Make sure you’re prepared for the first dress rehearsal tomorrow!”

Izumi let out a sigh as the ensemble cast broke off to chat amongst themselves or to go home. She was glad that everything was running smoothly for the upcoming play, but man was it exhausting. This particular play required so many ensemble actors so it was hard to keep track of how everyone’s been doing. Normally, she’d be able to keep track of everyone, considering she’s able to keep tabs on the main cast and the ensemble cast without much trouble, but with the number of ensemble actors they recruited for this play, she felt like her head was going to spin.

Most of the ensemble cast had left by now and she was about to take a sip from her water bottle before someone called out to her.

“Hey lady!” Ichiro’s voice called out to her.

A smile appeared on her face as the yakuza strode up to her with his hands in his pockets. “Hey, Ichiro! Are we still on for tonight?”

Ever since the after party of Ginji The Wanderer, they ended up talking to each other more. They even went out for drinks enough times that it became a bi-weekly tradition. They’d meet up at their usual bar, drink and chat about their lives, and Ichiro would always win the argument of who walks who back home at the end of the night. Sure, he was big and intimidating, (especially considering the fact that he’s part of the yakuza) but he turned out to be such a comforting presence to be around. 

“Hell yeah I’m still on for tonight! … Though I got somethin’ I wanna give you first.”

Well, that was certainly a surprise. He didn’t seem to be the type to give out any presents, especially without any special occasion. Purely intrigued, she fired back with “What is it?” 

“Here; turn around first. It’s a surprise.” … Now Izumi felt slightly terrified, especially with the mysterious grin that was plastered on his face. She wasn’t terrified of Ichiro per se, her fear was only skyrocketing due to the handsome smile that reeked with mischief. The war in her mind was so, so close to a stalemate in whether or not to turn around. 

But ultimately, her curiosity got the better of her. She turned away from Ichiro.

“... Alright. This better not be a prank or something!” As soon as she blurted out that warning out, a bark of laughter could be heard from him. 

“No need to be so on edge! It’ll be quick; I promise.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes with a smile lingering on her lips. Izumi stood there for a while before feeling a presence behind her- No, it wasn’t just a presence, it was a warmth. Someone that made her feel warm was behind her and was reaching around her neck. She was suddenly very aware of how close Ichiro was to her, the tip of his chin ghosting the top of her head and her back nearly touching his chest. Nearly but not enough. 

Izumi felt paralyzed for a moment but snapped out of it when she felt something cold settle on the top of her chest. That same coldness crept up to the sides of her neck before it reached behind where the clasp rested. Ichiro tilted his head in order for his voice to reach her hear, the usual rough and gritty voice settled into something lower; tender even.

“Here, I saw it the other day and thought it might suit you. I don’t think I need to look to know it does.”

The director swears that she didn’t feel her heart skip or feel heat creep up her neck. She held her breath, at a loss of words. What was she even supposed to say to that? ‘Thank you’? 

… Actually, that was most definitely it, but feeling the heat radiate off him and the warmness of his breath on her ear made it hard for her to think straight. 

They stood there for an eternity; their bodies so close yet so far, their faces warm and the desire for them to be closer thick in the air.

It was Ichiro leaning away and laughing that broke the silence. “Hahaha! Didja think that I was actually going to pull a prank on you or something? Don’t be dense; c’mon, let’s go get those drinks.”

Without giving Izumi a chance to answer his question, he slapped her shoulder in good nature and was already on his way out the door. He left her a flustered, blushing mess, with her hand resting on the necklace charm. She stared at the floor, processing what had just happened. Her mind swirled in vertigo with thoughts and trying to iron out feelings that festered in her. Letting out a frustrated groan, she shook her head to herself and bounded after the yakuza.

“Hey, wait up!”

She hoped that running after him would give her an excuse for why her heart was beating out of her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @voltesteroni  
> i swear i scream about other pairs besides this and do a few other prompts if I got time


End file.
